Spooni-Nui
Construction Spooni-Nui is not an island, but a Metal Structure built in the the middle of the protrodermis ocean built by a crazed Matoran. The Matoran made it in the shape of a spoon because he believed that his hero, Toa Ghouloki - Toa of Spooks was in fact a Toa of Spoons. So it was built in his honour with that one big mistake. Many Matoran didn't want the construction of Spooni-Nui to go ahead saying that it was craziest plan they'd ever heard of, and heck it was crazy but the construction sill went ahead and has become majorly successful. Fire Castle The Island's Creator who's name is Walahokaloojitsu lived in Fire Castle (And All His Succsessors) - A Heavily Guarded fortress near the top of the island. The Island's Army, The Spoon Guard, also live there. From the top of Fire Castle you can see UkanUko the major city right at the top of of the Island even though it may be 3,000 Bionimetres away. Timeline See Spooni-Nui Timeline for the complete Spooni-Nui timeline Industry Spooni-Nui's main industries are Bombs, Bombs, Bombs and Bigger Bombs. These are all created in the massive 980 Bionimetre long factory near the bottom of the Island. They create bombs for three main reasons: *They're Good At It. *They Have Loads Of Bomb-Ore which they have harvested from the Protrodermis Ocean which surrounds them. *Walahokaloojitsu liked declaring war on everybody. The bomb factory has since closed down. The Great War With Comic Land Many years ago Walahokaloojitsu declared 3,000 bombs to be dropped on Comic Land. Comic Land barely survived the bombing but over time they rebuilt their way of life and sent a team of elite Toa over to assassinate Walahokaloojitsu. The Toa Were, Mahon - Toa Of Fire, Velog - Toa Of Stone, Ci - Toa Of Electricity, Bramich - Toa Of Intelligence, Timon - Toa Of Sound and Nemik - Toa Of Time. Together they were the Toa Juni and they were going to assassinate the leader of Spooni-Nui. And They Succeeded, Spooni-Nui Lay In Shock. The Island Hurridley Elected A New Leader Called Falonin Who Unknown To Everyone Was Secretly A Spy From Comic Land. Falonin Led The Spoon Guard Into Battle Delibrately Making Sure They Lost Every Battle. The Matoran Of Spooni-Nui Became Suspicious And Realised Who Falonin Really Was. Learning Of This The Spoon Guard Poisoned His Food Killing Falonin. A Luitenent In The Spoon Guard, Buki, Won The Spooni-Nui Vote And Became Their New Leader. Then 7 Battles Later (4 Won By Spooni-Nui, 3 Won By Comic Land) Both Leaders Cleverly Agreed On A Seacefire. The War May Have Been Over But It Had Left The Very Bottom Of The Island All Rusted And Mangled. The Damage Was Unfixable And Has Since Been Known As The Rusted Coast. UkanUko The biggest city in Spooni-Nui spanning 2,000 Bionimetres, it can be seen from the top of Fire Castle. All the Spooni-Nui votes took place here, including the decision to close down the bomb factory. Millions of Matoran live here, carrying out there lives. This is were the Toa Juni went to assassinate Walahokaloojitsu. The islands only Toa, Tumonka (A Toa Of Iron) was born and died here. The Great Shift Recently Spooni-Nui was shifted into it's own new universe in a terrible accident that took place in a quiet corner of UkanUko. A Matoran scientist (Reteniara) was trying to descover what actually happened inside a matoran's body when it's bioligy is changed into a Toa's. At the final test it went horribly wrong. Every single Toa Element flew straight into the heart of Retinara. Not even a god could cope with this kind of power inside them, so Retinara had no chance. A Nova blast so great it simulated the red star being cloned over and over again. The Energies combined and nothing was the same again. Spooni-Nui flew through a vortex created by the explosion and appeared in a completely new empty universe. The remains of Tumonka and all the dead matoran (The Blast Killed All The Matoran) combined and became Wahungo Vrorox the god of this new universe. He then repopulated Spooni-Nui. Category:Islands